Love Is Forever
by DianaGranger1991
Summary: The Story of Ron and Hermione. Their wedding. When Ron goes on a terrible mission with Harry. How will Hermione cope? RonHerm and HG
1. Chapter One: Before The Wedding

Hellos. I thought of this a couple of days ago, and thought I'd turn it into a fanfic. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer:: I do not own anything, except for this piece of gum that I'm chewing.

--------------------------

** Love Is Forever**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Hermione Jane Granger, ( Soon to be Weasley.) Stood in front of her mirror, admiring her gorgeous white wedding dress. It was a spaghetti strap, and the bottom puffed out into a perfectly divine wave. It was simply Beautiful. She turned around once to admire every angle of it. She then picked up her hairbrush, and as she did so, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hermione said, starting to brush her hair. Ginny Weasley, entered, and walked over to Hermione, her mouth wide open.

"My god, Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed, grinning.

Hermione smiled. " Thanks, Ginny...As do you." She added looking at Ginny in her purple brides maid dress. She had made Ginny her bride of honor, as everyone had suspected she would. "Thanks, but I don't look like anything, compared to you." She sat down on the bed, behind Hermione, and then stood up again. "Here, let me help you." She took Hermione's brush out of her hand and started brushing it for her. After brushing it, she put her hair up into a bun, a few hairs sticking out. She then picked up a few small flowers, and placed them in her hair. Afterwards she placed Hermione's Tiara-like veil on top of her head, putting another few small flowers near it.

Ginny gasped. " Hermione...you really look stunning." She nodded, grinning. " Well, we have to get down before you miss your own wedding!" Ginny said opening the door. Hermione sighed. "Um...Ginny..." She sat down on her bed, as she did, Ginny closed the door again, and sat next to Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Hermione fiddled with her thumbs, looking down at her white slippers. "Well...erm...Do you think...that...I'm right for Ron?" She almost whispered this.

Ginny looked at hermione, reassuringly. "Yes, of course you are! Hermione, My brother loves you, and you love him. You're doing the right thing. Trust me. You're both perfect for each other, no matter what anyone does, or says, you two were meant for each other." She smiled to herself, not knowing that she could give such a good speech.

Hermione grinned. " Thanks, Gin." She hugged her, and Ginny hugged her back. "So, are you ready, now?" Hermione nodded. "Ye-yeah...I'm ready.." she took a deep breath and stood up. Ginny also stood up and opened the door again, and as she did, Hermione sat down on her bed again. Ginny sighed and closed the door once more. "Hermione, what is it now?" Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat next to her again.

"Well...wh-what if Ron isn't _in_ love with me?" She looked worriedly at Ginny. "Oh, god, Hermione. He's been In love with you ever since he first saw you. Believe me..._I know._ I lived with him for years. I heard his sleep talk. Believe me, Hermione. I _really_ know. "Hermione grinned. "You're sure?" "Positive." Was Ginny's response.

Ginny stood up again and walked towards the door. "Now get your butt out there, and get married already!" She said, putting her hand on the doorknob. " Alright.." She took a deep breath and stood up. She took one step towards the door, then sat back down on her bed once again. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione! What is it now?" Ginny walked back to Hermione Again and sat next to her yet Again.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me anymore once we get married? What if he doesn't like the way I cook? What if he doesn't want to go out with me anywhere? What if he won't Love me anymore?" She looked at Ginny, almost about to cry. Ginny looked at her. " What if he does?" Was all that she said. Hermione grinned slightly. Then stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it. "I'm ready." Ginny sighed relived and stood up and walked out, as Hermione walked out behind her. "About time!" They smiled then walked down together to the Wedding...

--------------------------------

Well, that's my first chappie! What do ya think? Tell me! Want to know what happens next? Well, you're just gonna have to read the next chapter, now won't you? Yup. Now click that little thing right there that says " Submit Review".


	2. Chapter Two: The Wedding

Hellos again. Here is the actual wedding...hope ya like it! And...if you don't...then...Oh, well. Now, Read already!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some chewing gum. Interesting, eh?

---------------------------

**Love Is Forever**

**Chapter Two.**

Hermione stood inside of The Weasley's house, waiting for the moment to come when she would be walking down that isle. Ginny gave her a reassuring wink as she walked outside with the rest of the bridesmaids down the isle, after the flower girl had gone, of course. Then the wedding march began, and her father, Mr.Granger walked over to her and bent his arm. Hermione slid her arm through his, and her father smiled. " I'm proud of you." He whispered to her. "You are?" Hermione whispered back. Her father nodded, and Hermione grinned. They then opened the door to outside, and walked out.

Ron, standing by the altar widened his eyes, as he saw Hermione walking down the isle. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He then smiled that famous Ron Weasley smile as her father kissed her on the cheek, and handed his only daughter over to Ron. Hermione handed her bouquet over to Ginny, and then She and Ron held each other hands.

:: Fast Forward through all of the Wedding Speech Stuff::

"Does anyone have any objections to this wedding? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The Wizard Minister asked. To everyone's joy, no one said anything.

The minister smiled. " Now, do you Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day and forward?" Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, and Nodded. "I do." Hermione and Ron grinned at each other. "And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold. From this day and forward?" Hermione now looked into Ron's eyes. "I Do." They grinned at each other once more. "Alright. I Now pronounce you Husband And Wife. You may now kiss—"At the words ' You May' Ron was already kissing Hermione. They both smiled on each other's lips. They then pulled away from each other, and held one hand from the other. They then walked back down the isle and into the Weasley house for the reception.

------------------------------------

Well, That's it for this chapter. I know it was short. But the next one will be longer, I promise. Now. Click that "Submit Review" button thing...or...The Care Bear Gets it! puts a spork to Sunshine Bear's ear C'mon...I'm waiting!!


	3. Chapter Three: The Reception

Hellos. I know. The last chapter was really short-ish. But this one is longer, like I said. Well, go on. What are you waiting for? Read already!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this pack of bubble gum. And maybe a glass of soda, but that's not the point.

----------------------------------------------

**Love Is Forever**

**Chapter 3**

"And now, it's time for the famous Bride and Groom dance." Came the voice of Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione smiled, and took each other's hand and walked out to the dance floor, where everyone had cleared, to make room for the Bride and Groom. Ron put one hand on Hermione's side and took her other hand, and held it. Hermione, at the same time, put one hand on Ron's shoulder and with the other hand, she held his hand, just like he did hers. Some romantic, and slow music began to play, and they Slow Danced together, looking into each other's eyes, smiling. It seemed like they just couldn't stop smiling today.

After the music had stopped Harry's voice appeared once again. "Now, it's time for the Father and Daughter dance." Mr.Granger walked onto the dance floor, and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "May I please cut in?" He asked politely, smiling just a bit. "Of course." Ron replied, letting go of Hermione, and Mr.Granger took his place in dancing with her.

Ron took a seat at a table with Harry and Ginny, and sat there watching Hermione with her Father. He really could not stop smiling at her. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of his life. Fred and George walked over to Ron and stood in front of him, blocking his view of Hermione. Ron looked up at them, waiting for some silly remark of theirs. "Well, well, little Ronniekins is finally married, isn't he?" George said, his arms folded, as were Fred's, both of them smiling down at Ron.

"Yes, yes he is. Hmm...I wonder what he is going to do on his honeymoon? What do you think, George?" Fred said. "Well...you see, Fred. Honeymoons are when these two get together, and make little Ronniekins, and little Hermiones." Ron groaned. "Shut it, will you?" He said, the tip of his ears reddening. "Tsk, tsk. Now, you should not be talking that way to us. Your wonderful older brothers, who have taught you everything you know. Now what would do without us?" Harry and Ginny snorted. Ron raised a brow at Fred and George. Just then, Hermione walked over to Ron, still smiling. Ron then smiled when he saw Hermione again. "Erm...excuse us, will you?" Ron stood up and took Hermione's hand and walked out to the dance floor, where everyone was dancing again.

Some not-slow-dance music started playing, and Hermione and Ron began dancing again, both of them, still smiling.

Meanwhile, back at the table where Fred and George were now sitting with Harry and Ginny. "Well, you two will be next, now won't you?" Fred asked them. " Yes, yes. But if they do, Mum will surely break down, what with our favorite little sister getting married and all." Ginny raised a brow at them. "I'm your _only_ little sister." She interrupted. Fred and George looked at her with a shocked expression on. "You Are?!" They both asked at the same time. Ginny rolled her eyes. "My goodness, did you know of this, Fred?" George asked, astounded. "No, I surely did not." Fred said putting a hand to his heart. "Wow. This is such big news! Does mum know about this?" George asked. "My, my, I do not think she does! We should go and tell her about this astounding news right away!" Fred said standing up. "Yes, we should!" George said, also standing up. "Well, we shall see you two later. And thank you Ginvera for telling us." And with that, they both walked off. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes once more. Harry looked at Ginny, grinning just a tad. "What?" Ginny asked with her arms folded. "Nothing..." Harry replied. Ginny looked over at Ron and Hermione dancing, and smiled at them. "They really do make a wonderful couple, don't they?" Ginny said watching them. "Yeah..." Harry said, also looking at them now. Ginny glanced over at Fred, George and her mum, who had playfully hit Fred and George in their shoulders. They both fell to their knees and claimed that they were dying. Ginny rolled her eyes then took her gaze back over to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron walked off of the dance floor, holding hands, and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. "It seems like you two can dance pretty well." Ginny said as Ron and Hermione took a sip from their Butterbeer. Hermione grinned. "Yes, we can."

"How could you tell?" Ron asked sarcastically.

-- A Few Hours Later--

Ron and Hermione held hands as everyone blew bubbles at them, the muggle way. Mr. Weasley was fascinated at this. They smiled and looked at each other, then waved to everyone as they appariated to France, in which they would have their Honeymoon....

--------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I know, it's not really longer than the last chapter. But I assure you that the next chapter Will be longer. I have a clever idea...Muwahaha.. Oh, and thank you For ze lovely reviews. Now keep on reviewing...or the...um...Gummy Bear! Yeah, or the Gummy Bear gets it! – Holds the Gummy Bear towards her mouth.-


	4. Chapter Four: The Anniversary

Ello. Sorry the last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be, oh, well though. Here's Chappie Four!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some juicy fruit bubble gum. ( grape flavor.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Exactly One Year Later--

Hermione Weasley hovered over the stove, cooking breakfast for her and Ron. She flipped the pancake over and starred at it thinking, as it sizzled on the pan. She looked up from her thoughts as Ron entered the room, trying to tie his tie, a few buttons of his shirt un-buttoned and un-tucked. She walked over to him and started buttoning the buttons on his shirt, and then tied his tie. Ron grinned and tucked in his shirt. "Thanks." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione brought the pancakes over to the kitchen table and sat down, placing a pancake on her plate. She picked up the syrup and began to drown the pancake in syrup.

Ron also sat down and put about four pancakes on his plate, and took the syrup- after hermione was done with it of course- and starting pouring some on his pancakes as well.

"Mum imbited ush ober fer dinner tonight." Ron told Hermione, his mouth full of pancake. "Oh, that's great. Get a chance for us to see the newly wedded Potters after they came back form their honeymoon." She said taking a sip from her juice. "Yeah..." Ron said finishing his breakfast. "Well, dun wanna be late for work." He kissed hermione lightly on the lips, then grabbed his coat. "Bye, see you tonight."

"bye, Ron.." Hermione sighed. ' He couldn't have forgotten our very first wedding anniversary...could he?' She thought to herself. ' Not one simple "Happy Anniversary!" nothing..' She gathered up the dishes and levitated them into the sink. She then walked upstairs and took a shower.

-- Later On That Night--

When Ron came home from work, he slumped down on the couch, feeling rather exhausted. He slipped off his shoes and relaxed on the couch.

Hermione then walked downstairs, dressed beautifully in a black skirt, that reached just under her knees, and a white blouse. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun. Ron immediately stood up to admire his gorgeous wife. He then grinned that famous Ron Weasley grin. Hermione also grinned. " Well, you'd better get ready for dinner at your mum's. "She said walking over to a bookshelf and picking out a book to read while Ron got ready. "Oh, y-yeah.." he walked upstairs and got ready, brushing his teeth, combing his hair- which kept on getting in his eyes- ' I need a haircut' he thought to himself, then shook his head and walked into his bedroom and began dressing.

Afterwards he walked down to Hermione and grinned again, seeing the beautiful sight of her. She turned the page, not noticing Ron enter the room, and continued reading. Ron walked over to her, took the book away form her and placed it on the end table. "Ready?" He asked politely, reaching his hand out to her, indicating that she should take his hand. She stood up and took his hand, grinning. "Ready." She replied. "You look beautiful...Happy Anniversary." He said right before they appariated at the Burrow. As they apapritated with a –pop- She smiled at him, and he looked straight ahead at the New Couple- Harry and Ginny Potter-

Ginny smiled at them, and walked away from Harry, who was about to kiss her. He looked dissapointedly at Ginny, then looked over at Ron and Hermione and grinned.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed hugging Hermione. "Hey you big oaf." Ginny said indicating Ron, and then hugged him too. Harry walked over to them, and hugged hermione, then hugged Ron- in a friendly kind of way- " Hey you two."

"So, how does it feel, being married?" Ginny and Harry glanced at each then said at the same time. "Great." They secretly held each other's hand, standing next to each other.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Anniversary!" Ginny said hugging both of them at the same time. She reminded Ron a lot of their mum.

And just as Ginny pulled away from hugging them, Mrs.Weasley walked and gasped "Hermione!" She hugged Hermione tightly. "Ronnie!" She hugged Ron even tighter.Ron patted his mum on the back. "Uh...mum? I can't breathe.." Ron choked. Mrs. Weasley let go. "Oh, sorry, Ron. Well, dinner's ready, shall we eat then?" She said nodding towards the table in the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm starved." Ron said walking over to the table, and sitting down. "Aren't you always?" Ginny asked sitting across from Hermione- who was sitting next to Ron- Ron shrugged then started piling food onto his plate.

Everyone started eating. Mr.Weasley joined in shortly after they began eating. Mrs. Weasley excused herself, then came back a few minutes later with a camera. "Smile, Everyone!" Fred did bunny ears on Harry while George did bunny ears on Ron. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny smiling, while Ron held Hermione's hand on the table, and pressed his cheek against hers. They all smiled as Mrs.Weasley took the picture. After the picture was taken, they all piled into the living room and sat down. Ron and Hermione, on the couch, Harry in an armchair with Ginny sitting on the armrest, and Fred and George on the floor in front of the fire, looking at unknown magazines.

A few minutes later Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came in with butterbeer for everyone. "happy Anniversary Ron and Hermione." She said looking down at them, a tear running down her face. "I'm so happy for you two." She held up her butterbeer and they all took a sip from theirs. It was a wonderful night.

About an hour later Ron stood up. "Well, we must be going now." Ron announced, offering a hand to Hermione, who took it. "We do?" Hermione whined. Ron whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you..." Hermione grinned then they all said their farewells and they apparitaed back home.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, eager to see it. "You'll see." He pulled her outside in the backyard and they walked over to a garden table in the middle of the yard, where an old fashioned radio sat on top. Ron tapped it with his wand, and slow dance music began playing. Ron bowed to Hermione. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely. Hermione smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Of course you may." And then they began dancing, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you 'mione." Ron whispered to her. "I love you too, Ron." She rested her head on part of his shoulder, since he was so tall, she couldn't exactly rest her head completely on it. They both grinned and just danced there for what seemed like forever...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie. Isn't that so romantic? -sigh- If only most guys were that romantic...But, anywhoo. Hope ya liked it. Sorry that my chapters are so short. I just sometimes can't really think of anything to make them longer...Oh, well. Review if ya want.


	5. Chapter Five: Bad News

Hiya. Thank ya kindly for ze reviews. Well, I haven't really had writer's block yet… um..- looks around…knocks on her wooden desk- There. Anywhoo. Here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…And the gum and Three Musketeers Bar that I did own has all been eaten…so, yeah..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ron awoke to a certain someone's hand in his face. He opened one eye and carefully took her hand off of his face and placed it on the bed. He then got up, kissing her softly on the cheek. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower, afterwards brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He then walked downstairs and started breakfast- bacon and eggs-.

A few minutes later Hermione woke up, and starred at the empty place next to her for a few seconds, then looked around the room once, and got up rubbing her eyes. She walked down to Ron- still in her pajamas- and grinned. Ron placed the breakfast on the kitchen table, and made a smiley face with the bacon and eggs on Hermione's plate. He grinned looking up at her. " G'morning, love." He walked over to her and hugged her, as she hugged him back. He kissed the top of her head as she looked over at the breakfast. She then looked up at him. " Are you feeling ok?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead. Ron laughed slightly " I'm fine." He pulled out a teddy bear with a red bow around it's neck, from behind his back. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand from his forehead and looked at the teddy bear, glancing up at Ron. He grinned and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it, sitting down at the kitchen table.

" It's kind of a be-lated anniversary gift.." He explained to her as he also sat down at the table and began eating. Hermione stroked the bear and smiled at Ron and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you." She said placing the bear on the table and taking a sip of coffee. He grinned again " Your welcome.." He said. He started thinking about the real reason why he was doing this for her…he frowned a little thinking how he should tell her. Ron finished his breakfast and dropped his fork on his plate. Hermione looked over to him, chewing her food. She swallowed " Is something the matter?"

Ron starred at her for a moment then shook his head slowly. " n-no…" He stood up, and walked out of the room without another word. Hermione starred after him, a brow raised, chewing more food. She looked down at her plate, and finished the rest of her meal. She then stood up, levitating the dishes into the sink, then walked into the living room, in which Ron was playing a game of chess by himself.

Ron didn't notice Hermione enter and rested his face in his hands, starring at his knees…thinking. Hermione looked at Ron worriedly. She realized that he hadn't noticed her presence in the room. She looked around the room then starred at a book with an I-have-an-idea expression on her face. She silently walked over to the book, picked it up, and dropped it on the ground, making a loud "thud". Ron jumped and turned around to look at Hermione. " What the bloody he—" He looked down at the book then at Hermione, who had her arms crossed and was looking at him with a smirk upon her face. He grinned as he watched her walk over to him. Ron looked up at her, from his view, on the ground, and grinned again. Hermione held her wand, pointed it at a familiar olden radio, and flicked it once, making some lovely music appear. Ron smiled, then stood up and took her hand. " You had better let me have this dance.." He said as he started dancing with her. " Oh, now why would I allow you to dance with me?" She said as they danced around the living room. " I don't know..possibly because you love me?" They continued to dance. " Hm…that is a possibility…" She said, and they continued to dance gracefully around the room, enjoying themselves so much. They continued to dance for what seemed like nearly an hour. " I love you, 'mione, always have, always will…" He grinned and looked into her eyes. " As do I." She said, as they twirled around the room, they didn't even notice a knock at the door, and a certain Mr. And Mrs. Potter walk into the room, they stood there, in the doorway of the living room, grinning, watching them. Harry whispered something into Ginny's ear then walked over to them and lightly tapped Ron on the shoulder, as he cleared his throat." May I cut in?" He asked politely, attempting to bow, but instead, tripping. Ron, startled to see him there, looked over at him and grinned a little, " Now why would I allow this lovely, and beautiful woman to dance with you?" He asked, still dancing with her. " Well, because perhaps your gorgeous sister would like to have a word with you? " He said nodding toward Ginny, who waved a small, tiny wave. " Oh, you sure she's gorgeous? " He said, jokingly. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry nodded, and grinned slightly. " Positive." Ron smirked then kissed hermione on the cheek and then walked over to Ginny, while Harry started dancing with hermione, chatting.

Ron and Ginny both walked into the kitchen, where they sat down at the kitchen table, after getting themselves a cup of coffee. " What is it?" He asked as he took a sip from his coffee. Ginny sighed, a heavy sigh. " Have you told her yet?" She asked, also taking a sip. Ron's face seemed to grow sadder within those few words. He shook his head slowly. " No…I-I don't know how to…She's just so cheerful, a-and…I just can't…" He continued to shake his head, looking down at his feet now. Ginny looked over at him. " You have got to tell her Ron. You have no choice in the matter. You two are leaving in only two days…" She said, sadness in her voice. She seemed rather sad ever since she walked in the door…or, in Ron's case, ever since he noticed her presence. " I know…I know…I-I'll tell her today..." He said taking a sip from his coffee. " Alright, you had better tell her today, otherwise I will tell her for you." She said standing up. Ron then too stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Ron looked at Hermione, she seemed so peaceful, and happy. He would hate to take that cheerful expression away by telling her the horrific news. He looked down at the floor, then over to Ginny. " Do I have to?" He whined. Ginny nodded. " Yes." Was all she said. Ron closed his eyes for a moment then sighed, and walked over to them, tapping Harry on the shoulder. " May I take my wife back, please?" He asked, his gaze, slightly looking down. Harry noticed the sadness in Ron's face, and nodded handing Hermione back over to him. Ron took her, and began to dance, only very slowly. Hermione noticed must have noticed his sadness. " What's the matter, Ron?" Ron looked down at their feet. " I have to tell you something…" He said, very gloomily. " What is it?" She asked, looking at him. " W-well…you see…" He began, not quite sure how to tell her. " The ministry needs some very qualified Aurors to go on this very special, and very dangerous, a-and, very…well, bad, mission." He said, as she looked at him, her cheerful expression starting to fade. He knew that would take her cheerfulness away. Something would have been very wrong if it hadn't. They continued to dance, very slowly. Ron sighed. " And well, y-you see—"

" You were chosen for that very mission…weren't you?" She cut him off. They stopped dancing, and Ron nodded. " Both Harry and I…" He added. Hermione closed her eyes as they both hugged each other tightly.

Ginny and Harry looked over at them, and noticed that Ron must have told her, as they saw a tear flow from Hermione's eye.

" How long?" Hermione whispered.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment. " About a year…if not longer." Hermione closed her eyes tighter, trying with all her might, not to cry. She tightened her hug, wishing he would never leave her, while Ron was wishing the same thing. They stayed like that for a while, when Ginny cleared her throat. Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny, and walked over to them. Ginny hugged Hermione, and they both walked into the kitchen, both at the verge of crying.

" I was so depressed, and upset when Harry had told me. " Ginny said, shaking her head slightly, starring at her mug. " Yeah.." was allthat Hermione said. " Why did they have to be chosen…" Hermione thought out loud. Ginny shrugged. " Knowing our luck, it was bound to happen." Harry walked into the kitchen and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders. " C'mon, it's getting late, we hade better go." He said, as Ginny stood up. " I'll see you later then, Hermione." Ginny said, hugging her. " Alright…" Hermione said as Harry also hugged her good bye. " Bye." They both said and walked out of the house, and appariated home.

Ron then walked into the kitchen, looking depressed. He walked over to hermione and knelt down beside of her. " I love you…" He said, stroking her shoulder. Hermione pulled him into a hug, making him almost fall over from his kneeling position. " I love you too.." She said, hugging him tightly. Ron startedrubbing her back. " C'mon, let's go to bed." He said standing up and offering her a hand. Hermione took his hand and stood up, and they both walked into their room, and got ready for bed.

Once they were in bed, Ron had an arm wrapped around Hermione and was rubbing her arm.

" 'mione.." he whispered. " Hm?" She said, halfway asleep. Ron sighed. " You know…" he paused and starred at the dark ceiling. " You're my life, my everything…" he whispered to her. " And…I don't know what I'd do without you…" He said, looking down at her arm again. " That's nice…" she said, not really paying attention to him, since she was just about asleep. Ron sighed and kissed her on the forehead, and then closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

---------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope ya liked it..And if you didn't..then… Oh, well. Too bad. Now, click that little "Submit Review" Button thingy over there in the corner….that's it…a little more to the right….There! Now Click it! G'job.


	6. Chapter Six: The Day Before Departure

Hello there. Having a good day so far? Yes? Well, I can make it worse for you… -evil cackle- Ehem. Well…anyways…Enjoy!

Disclaimer:: As usual, I own nothing. Well…there is this cool rubber snake that I found…but that's not the point….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione woke up, slamming the alarm clock harder than she meant to for it to shut off. She rubbed her hand, after slamming it, her eyes only slightly open. She looked over to the sleeping Ron, and smiled. She rolled over to her side, facing his sleeping figure and began tracing a finger down his muscular arm. She grinned thinking about how she used to watch him play Quidditch all the time. Even in the rain. She would sit in the pouring rain with or without an umbrella just to watch him play. She loved the way he flew, the way his ears would always turn red whenever he lost a goal, and always wanted to impress her. She loved the way he wanted to impress her so badly. He would even go to the point of going into the Library and he would try and read such thick and complicated books that he didn't even understand a word of, just so that he would see her I'm-proud-of-you-for-trying smile. She loved each and every way he loved her….and still does. She wished so badly that he didn't have to go. And for so long. She worked so hard to finally be with him…she didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever. She loved him way too much to lose him. She couldn't even go a day without him. And she didn't want to have to. But she has to. She doesn't have a choice in the matter. He has to go. Even though neither one of them wanted him to go. He had to. Both he and Harry had to go. Both the love of her life, and her best friend. Gone. For a whole year…if not longer. A tear rolled down her face as she thought more and more about this. She sighed, looking at his bright red Weasley trademark hair. She grinned again, remembering… Before she had ever gone out with him. She used to want to run her hand through his hair so badly, it hurt her inside. And now she can. But not for long. Only one more day. She only had one more day to cuddle with him, to kiss him….to be with him. She closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron's face. His freckles. How she adored his freckles. …How she adored _him_. She sat up, still looking at Ron. " I'm going to miss you so much, Ron.." She whispered mainly to herself. He shifted a little, and wiped away some drool from his mouth, then turning over to his side, he went back to sleep. Hermione sighed, as she looked at Ron's back, which was facing her. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away any tears that were left. She looked over to Ron once more then bent over him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Before getting out of bed, she saw a slight grin on his lips.

She grinned slightly to herself, as she walked out of the room, and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took a shower, afterwards wrapping a towel around herself, and then started brushing her teeth.

Ron, meanwhile, sat up starring sleepily at the empty space next to him. He yawned, stretching his arms into the air, then rubbed his eyes, as he got out of bed, and walked out of the room, and towards the bathroom, where he heard water running from the sink. He walked in to see his beautiful wife wrapped up in a towel, brushing her teeth. She looked up from the brushing of her teeth and looked to Ron. " Goo Morming, Ron. " She said, her mouth full of toothpaste. He laughed a little, " Goo morming to you too.." He said, watching her spit out her toothpaste and rinse her mouth out. She then looked at Ron's reflection in the mirror, as he walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. " I love you." He whispered in her ear. " I love you too." She whispered back, as she turned around to face Ron. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, since she's so much shorter then him, she always had to go on her tiptoes, either that or Ron had to bend down a tad. " Hermione…will you still love me, even though I won't be here?" He said, as sadness overcame his expression. She looked at him, with her eyebrows furrowed. " Ron. Of course I will. I love you with all my heart, Ron, and nothing, and no one…could ever change that. You were my first real love." She heard Ron mutter something that sounded like " Krum". " And no, Krum was just…a practice, for when I actually got to be with you." She added, as she folded her arms. " But, Ron. You truly are. The love of my life." She looked into his eyes as he grinned that famous grin that she adored so very much. " You are too, 'mione." He kissed her forehead, as she grinned. " I had better be.." She then kissed him on the cheek and went out of the bathroom, and into their bedroom, to get dressed.

Ron sighed, then looked down the hallway, seeing Hermione walk towards the kitchen. He grinned to himself, thinking.

Hermione, meanwhile in the kitchen, prepared breakfast for Ron, as he took his shower. She flipped the pancakes with her wand, one hand on her hip, as she thought about the first time Ron had asked her out.

It was raining outside, and Hermione was standing in the middle of the storm, with Ron in front of her. They were both soaking wet, having a rather big row. " Ronald, if you love her so much, then why are standing out here in the rain with me?" She yelled at him, her hands on her hips, and her expression angry as she tried to yell louder then the storm, so as to make a point. " Because I don't love her, Hermione! I love you…" He said, his expression frustrated, and angry. She looked deep into Ron's eyes, as his words went through her mind, trying to comprehend what he had just said. " You… what?" She said, not yelling, but almost whispering. " I love you." He said, looking down at her. "You do?" She said, not quite believing the words going through her mind, but also wanting those words. " Yes, 'mione, I do." " Then why in merlin's beard did you go out with-with…Lavender..?" She asked, her hands still on her hips. " Because…I wanted to make you Jealous, Hermione. So that you would want to go with me…" " Ron, I already wanted to go with you. There was no need to go through all of that fuss with going with Lavender…" She shook her head, looking up at him, feeling rather cold by now, and soaking wet. " You…you already wanted to go with me?" She nodded, as Ron looked down at his shoes, scratching the back of his neck. " Of course I did, Ron." She said matter-of-factly. " Oh…well…er..Hermione?" He looked down at her, and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. " What, Ron?" " Er…if you want…I mean, I understand if you don't want to..but..maybe…possibly…Do you still want to go out with me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, preparing himself for a rejection. " Ronald. How could you be so stupid? … Of course I still want to go out with you.." She continued looking up at him, her hands still on her hips. Ron grinned, his famous Ron Weasley grin at her, and then took a step closer to her, as he looked straight into her eyes. " Ron…" She said, also looking into his eyes. Ron didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, He bent his head down a little, being so much taller then her, and kissed her softly on the lips. She took her hands off of her kips, and brought her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss, as the rain continued to pour down. But they didn't care. This was one of their happiest moments in their life. Some creature could run out from the forest and chase them, and they still would be the happiest – now couple- In the world.

She sighed, smiling, as she levitated the pancakes off of the stove and onto a plate, when Ron walked in. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled yet again, and turned around, facing him. " Ron…" " Yeah?" He said, as he reached behind her, sneaking a plate of pancakes. " I love you…." He grinned, and gave her a peck on the lips and then walked over to the table, pouring syrup over his pancakes.

She rolled her eyes at him, realizing he only hugged her to get to the pancakes, then took a plate herself and sat down across from him, and poured some syrup over her pancakes as well. He took a bite from his pancakes, as he opened the Daily Prophet, and began reading it. Hermione looked at the front cover, reading it, as she too took a bite from her pancakes. He turned the page in the Daily Prophet, taking a sip from his coffee, and glanced at Hermione from behind it, making sure she was still there. He grinned, and then hid behind the paper, reading it once more.

"Ron." She said, finishing up her breakfast.

" Hm?" He said, not really paying attention to her.

She stood up and gathered the plates, levitating them to the sink, and bewitching them to wash themselves. " Never mind." She said as she walked out of the room, and into the living room, settling herself down on the couch, opening a book, and begging to read it.

Ron, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at her, and folded the Daily Prophet, setting it down on the kitchen table, and walking into the living room, sitting down next to his wife. " You know.." He looked at the book she was reading, and tried to read it's title. " Yes, Ron?" She turned the page in her book, continuing to read, but still listening to Ron.

" Purple Monkeys."

She raised an eyebrow, lowering her book a little, so that only her eyes were visible.

" Purple…Monkeys?"

" Yep. Purple Monkeys.." He starred at a photo of the Weasleys, including Hermione. He had an arm around Hermione in the photo, while Fred and George were mimicking the two of them from behind.

" What exactly is with…purple monkeys?" She asked, her eyebrow still raised.

" They're…purple.." He nodded slightly, as he continued starring at the photo.

" Right…" She shook her head at him, and then went back to reading her book.

Ron grinned a little, and moved his gaze onto a photo album atop the mantel. He got up, walking over to it, and took it, walking back to his place on the couch, and sitting back down again. He opened it and smiled, looking at the very first page. There were two photos on this page. One, with Harry, Ron and Hermione, waving back at him, and another with the three of them having a snow fight on the Hogwarts grounds. He grinned at it, and glanced at Hermione, hoping he had caught her attention. No luck.

He cleared his throat, turning to the next pages. Not one glance from her. He sighed, and purposely dropped the book on the ground, and from this, getting a little jump from her. She looked down to see what he had dropped. " Oh, my, would you look at that. A book has fallen from my hands. My, my. Whatever shall we do?" He put a hand to his face, faking a surprised reaction. She laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. " Well, Mr. Weasley, I would suggest you pick up that photo album, in which you were indeed trying to get my attention from, and let us both have a look at it." With that she closed her own book, and placed it on the side table, and waiting patiently for Ron to pick up the photo album.

He grinned and picked it up, sitting back, and re-opening it. Hermione smiled, laying her head on Ron's shoulder, looking at the photos. They both starred at one certain photo. A photo of their first Christmas as a couple. Hermione was standing under a mistletoe, and Ron crept up behind her and tapped he Ron the shoulder, indicating she was standing beneath a very valuable and lovely Christmas decoration. She grinned, and the two of them kissed each other lightly on the lips.

They both smiled at this photo and continued their journey onto the next few pages, watching each photo for several minutes. They greatly enjoyed their wedding photos the most. Even though a great deal of them involved Fred and George in the background, chasing after Harry and Ginny, the engaged couple. After about an hour of strolling through memory lane, Ron closed the photo album, and placing it gently onto the table beside of the couch. He then grinned mischievously, looking at Hermione.

" What…" She said, raising an eyebrow at him. " Are you thinking, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron leaned over her, and gently kissed her on the lips. " You know.." He followed this kiss with another one. " It's three o'clock in the afternoon." And another one. " And we have nothing to do…" He started pecking her neck. Hermione grinned, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

And it just so happened that Ginny Potter decided to come at that very moment. She stepped inside the living room, her arms crossed, looking very upset.

" Unless of course my sister decides to come over…" He sighed, and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder. " Is something the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked over at her.

" Oh, no. Everything's perfectly fine!" Ginny said in an angry tone.

Hermione got up, and walked over to Ginny, putting an arm around her shoulders, as they walked into the kitchen, a tear rolling down Ginny's cheek.

Ron sighed, watching them walk out, and shrugged, as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking.

Hermione and Ginny were both in the kitchen, sitting at the table. " Ginny… what exactly happened?"

" Harry and I…got into a rather big row.." Ginny said, looking at her lap.

" Oh, Ginny… What was it about?"

" Well…it all started...with something about...how the teacup was on the wrong shelf.." She sighed. " And then...it got worse. We started arguing about his trip. He said…he might go to the station without me…without saying good bye…" A tear streamed down Ginny's face, but she quickly wiped it away.

Hermione and Ginny talked for another good hour. By that time, Ron had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a distinct Pop, and Harry walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his neck, his expression full of guilt, and there was a small red spot on his forehead, where it looked like he had banged his head on the wall. Ginny looked up at him, glaring. Hermione stood up, as he walked closer towards Ginny. " I think I'd better go check up on Ron…" And with that she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Ron was taking a nice little nap.

" Ginny…I'm…really sorry." Harry looked down at his feet.

" You should be…" Ginny said, looking up at him, angrily.

" Listen, Ginny..I'm truly sorry, it's just, I'm stressed and things, about going on the mission and all, and I just took my anger and frustration out on you, which was a really stupid thing to do, I know." He looked down at her, running a hand through his hair.

Ginny folded her arms, apparently thinking it over.

They talked for a while and finally Ginny forgave him.

They both walked into the living room, where they found Hermione cuddled up with Ron, reading a book. Ginny cleared her throat, so as to make themselves noticed.

Hermione looked up from her book to the two of them. " You alright, Ginny?" Ginny nodded.

Ron yawned and stretched a little from his sitting position. " I'm a little tired, Hermione...Aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him. " How can you be tired, when you had just woken up form a nap not too long ago?"

" Er…well. You see… I…I'm still a little tired..Yeah." He gave Hermione a look.

Realization dawned over Hermione's face. " Oh..erm…"

" Have fun you two…" Ginny said, and with that both she and Harry Dissaparriated with a faint ' Pop'.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione, and stood up, offering a hand to Hermione. She grinned and took his hand, as they both walked- rather fast- Towards a certain room…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buwaha. Next chapter, shall be the saddening Departure for our poor Hermione and Ron, as both Ron and Harry will be leaving. – tear- Ah, well. By the way. Thank you all for the reviews. And I shall say hi to IwillMarryDanielRadcliffe. Because I know that you just feel so special when you have your name on here. Great name by the way. If you do Marry him, please be sure to tell him Hi from me. Heh…


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

Oh my gawsh! It took me like forever to put this up. I've been really super busy, and also I've kinda been pushing away the fact that I have to write this chapter. Oh, well. I know you really don't care all that much you just want your chapter. But, just so that my loverly, bestest Beta will feel special. I Thank you greatly for Beata-ing my ff. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So if you sue me, you won't even get money. So it's really not worth it, is it?

* * *

The morning finally, unwillingly, came. Unfortunately, no one could stop it from coming, whether they liked it or not. It came.Today you would look at the one you love, and wonder whether you would be seeing them again, wondering if you would ever be able to hug them again, to tell them, I love you. Which just leads to holding on to them, and never wanting to let go.

A buzzing sound erupted from the bedside table as the alarm clock produced it's sound for the sleeping, to wake up. A hand produced from under the blankets and whacked the alarm clock off of the bedside table, with a –**Thud**- onto the floor, and even through the horrible experience of falling from that terrible height of the table, to the hardwood floor, this alarm clock continued it's annoying ringing sound.

A spot of Red Hair could be seen from under the pillows, as Ronald Weasley sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepishly. He crawled to the edge of the bed, bending over, picking up the dreadful clock, and turning it off, afterwards slamming it back down on the bedside table.

He turned his head towards the slumbering figure beside him, and grinned. He starred at her for a few minutes, then finally realized he had to get ready. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly crawled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and began his shower.

After a few minutes' time, he twisted the faucets off, and got out, drying himself off, and walked to the sink, and began doing the necessary things you do in the mornings.

He quietly snuck back into the bedroom, opened the closet door, and rummaged through it, looking for his much needed clothes.

Through all the racket he was making, it wasn't such a shock that Hermione awoke, yawning. While struggling to get his sweater on, he noticed Hermione, sitting there, watching him, and smiled. " 'Morning." He said, slipping on his shoes.

"Good morning." She replied. Ron then jumped next to her on the bed, grinning.

Hermione starred at him for a moment, then yawned.

" I think you had better get ready, if you want to bring me to the train station." He nodded once, then got up from the bed, opened the door, and before leaving, winked at her, then left without another word.

Hermione starred after him. Then suddenly realization dawned over her. He was leaving today. She closed her eyes for a few moments, then finally pulled the covers off of her, and walked out to the Bathroom, taking a quick shower.

A few minutes later, she got out, and began brushing her teeth. Afterwards, she grabbed her hairbrush and walked to her bedroom, to the closet, putting on a nice delicate blouse. One of those blouses that usually in the muggle world, would need Dry Cleaning to be cleaned after a day's wear. She also put on a skirt that reached to just below her knees, a magnificent shade of black flowed on this skirt. She grinned slightly to herself, satisfied with her choice of clothing for today. She took her hairbrush and began to brush that bushy hair of hers, as she walked out towards the kitchen, searching for Ron.

She found him immediately; Making breakfast. She grinned to him, as she sat down at the kitchen table, placing her hairbrush softly next to her on the table, and looked down to the food placed before her. She laughed softly, and looked up to him, smiling.

He had made the most wonderful breakfast she had ever seen. A smiley face occupied her plate. Two eggs did as the eyes, three small bacon strips as the mouth, and a perfect strawberry fitted as it's nose right in the middle. He had even gone so far as to put two peaches on either side of this face, for it's ears. Of course the egg's yellow middle was now running, the bacon was just a tad burnt, and one of the peach ears, now slid down to below the bacon, making it look as if the face had an orange beard. But she didn't care. To her, it was simply perfect. Not even the best chef in the entire world could have done a better job, for her.

" Thank you, Ron. It truly, is delightful." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then took a bite from the runny egg eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, they realized that Ron hadn't packed the previous night, and best of all, they only had ten minutes until the train would leave.

Ron's loud, quick footsteps could be heard running down to his bedroom, stuffing anything he could find into a backpack, which he was using as his suitcase.

" Ron! Honestly, if you want to fit everything in there, you have to pack neatly."

Hermione said, as she began taking out clothes, and folding them rather quickly.

" 'Mione, I don't have the time to fold all of my things." He said, as he rushed to the bathroom, and came back with a handful of his things, stuffing them quickly into his backpack. " For Merlin's sake, Ron. You are the most unorganized person I have ever met."

" At least I'm a good looking, unorganized person. Aren't I?" He said, as he stuffed whatever junk he had left into his backpack and closed it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled. " Yes. You are." She pecked him on the cheek then rushed out of the room and grabbed her, and Ron's coats, waiting for him. A few moments later he arrived out of the bedroom, the backpack over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, offering his coat to him.

He shook his head. " Not really, but let's go." He grabbed his coat, then took her hand in his, and appariated to King's Cross Station.

Just outside of King's Cross Station, came a faint –Pop- as Ron and Hermione appeared out of thin air, behind a Trash Bin. Ron dusted himself, as they walked inside, towards Platform 7.

" I still don't get, why you have to travel on a muggle train." Hermione said to Ron, as they walked along.

" Because, we're supposed to be Muggles. Secret mission, and all. No one's supposed to know anything. According to them, we're just every day, ordinary muggles."

They walked over to a crowd of red heads, talking to one another. As they approached Mrs. Weasley walked over to them, and hugged them tightly. " Ron, dear!" She wiped a tear away, hugging him once more, even tighter than usual. " Mum… it's only a year…" As he said these words, a hint of hurt could be heard in his voice. " _Only_ a Year?" She let go of Ron, as Fred and George came over. Ron gulped.

" Well, we won't need to hear anymore of this ol' git, now will we, George?"

" Nope. Poor Hermione.." George shook his head.

" She won't have anyone to tell off for interrupting her while reading anymore."

Hermione's cheeks turned just a tad pink.

" George, George, George." Fred said, shaking his head in pity. " Of course she will. What with Ginny coming over constantly complaining about her stomach all the time.." Fred put a hand to his mouth.

" Oops…" He said a bit sarcastic, as George hit him over the head.

Ron raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

" Nothing." Both twins said at once, as they trotted off.

Ron looked over to Hermione. " What were they talking about?"

Hermione shrugged, and smiled sweetly. " I have no idea…" Although, she did. In fact she was the first person to know.

They both walked over to the group of redheads, Ron looking suspiciously over to Harry and Ginny.

" Harry… Have you been up to anything, lately?" Ron asked him a couple minutes later.

" What do you mean?" Harry asked, awkwardly.

" Have-...Did you--. Nevermind." Harry raised his eyebrow at him. " Are you alright, there, Ron?"

" Fine." He said, and walked over to Hermione.

" Did you tell Ron anything?" Ginny asked Harry, as Ron walked away.

" No..but he's acting rather strange."

" That's for sure."

The train whistled, sounding for all passengers to board. At the same time, making Hermione's heart jump. Ron hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. " I'll miss you." He whispered into her ear, still holding onto her. "And I'll miss you so much more." She replied. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, making it look as if it came out of one of those old black and white muggle movies. The train whistled once more. " Ron.." Hermione sobbed.

" I love you, 'mione. Remember that."

" I love you too, Ron." Hermione said, as a tear rolled down her cheek, he quickly wiped it away, then grabbed his bag, and headed for the train, getting stopped by Mrs. Weasley, who quickly scolded him for almost not saying good bye to her, about to head off for a year, without one single farewell. Ron apologized many times, then quickly stepped aboard the train, and a few seconds later, his head popped out of the window.

Hermione walked over to him.

" Owl me, as soon as you get there."

" I will." He held her hand from the window.

The train began to take off, inch by inch. Harry quickly ran onto the train, after having a little snog with Ginny, and waving to them all.

Ron's hand slipped from Hermione's grip, as it took off. Ron and Harry both waved to everyone, and then they turned a corner, disappearing from their sight.

After having Mrs. Weasley break down into sobs, and hugging her, Hermione appariated home, by herself.

She set her things down on the kitchen table, and walked into the hallway, towards her room. But before she got there, she leaned against the wall, and slid down it, breaking into tears. She already missed him so much. They've never been apart that long. She'd have to wait a whole year to see him. That is, if he even will come home…

She shook her head, trying to take her mind off of this thought. Her eyes shifted over to the calendar on the wall, and a gasp erupted from her lips. The calendar's picture occupied the Chudley Cannons, passing what looked like, little pink hearts to one another, in which were supposedly the Quaffles. A big banner spread across the top of the calendar in which read: **Feburary 14th**. **Valentine's! **

Hermione closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. She got up from the floor, and walked into their bedroom, and fell onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

sobs- Well...there's...that chapter. -Cries- I miss Ronnie! -Crickets- Well. No need to comfort me in any way. -.- Fine, I guess I just won't write the next chapter. No,no. I wouldn't torture you like that. But reviews would be much help to writing it. 8) 


End file.
